Codex of Heroes: Alter Edition Vol-1
by ShadowWarden777
Summary: What if? A question that has been asked since time in memorial. A question that could be applied to those residing in the Throne of Heroes. What if they have made a diffrent choice? Walk another path? What if they were summoned to the Holy Grail War?
1. Entry 01: The Beast

Entry 01: The Beast

**Status**

Name: Cole MacGrath

Title: The Electric Man, The Demon of Empire City, The Beast

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Beast, Avenger, Archer

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Traits: Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: inFamous

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

The Beast [EX]

Cole's status as The Beast, a being of unparallel power; a composite skill of both Independent Manifestation and Battle Continuation.

Counter Hero [C]

A skill that reduces the parameters of the statistics of 'heroes' that the Servant faces in combat. At this rank it reduces the parameters of opponents by one but is immune towards anti-heroes.

Electromagnetic Demon [A+]

As a Conduit Cole can manipulate electricity in numerous ways which allows him to destroy his opposition.

**Noble Phantasm**

Pyrokinesis: The Gift of The Loon [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

While in New Marais Cole came across a device that allowed the transfer of a Conduit's powers. Securing the device from the militia he used it with fellow Conduit Nix, gaining a portion of here fire-based powers.

Humanity's Curtain Call [A+] [Anti-City]

Cole unleashes a blast capable of destroying an entire city, obliterating everything in his path. It also has the side-effect of awakening the powers of those that possesses special genes, for those are the only ones who can survive this attack.

**Bio**

Different from his main counterpart Cole is selfish and power hungry willing to go to any lengths in order to obtain more power. He conquered Empire City and ruled it with an iron fist before The Beast destroyed it and he himself would destroy the city of New Marais when he absorbed its power becoming the new Beast killing its entire population while awakening those with the Conduit gene. Alongside his second in command Lucy Kuo he continued destroying city after city killing all who did not possess the Conduit gene eventually ending humanity and replacing them with the Conduit race.

* * *

**AN: Hello and welcome to the first entry of The Codex of Heroes: Alter Edition Vol 1. As the title suggest these entries will be focusing on characters who hailed from alternate timelines. Evil versions or just plain AU of characters will appear here which may also include from this very site as well. To start us off we got evil Cole MacGrath from the inFamous series, like stated above he went through the same events as good Cole except he made every evil decision leading to him becoming The Beast. Although if summoned as a Servant, Avenger would be the most likely class he would wound up in and a good Beast class enemy to fight against. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and have a pleasant day and don't forget to suggest what alternate characters you want to see in future entries whether they be canon or your own interpretation of them does not mater, all are welcome. **


	2. Entry 02: Broken Steel

Entry 02: Broken Steel

**Status**

Name: Clark Kent

Title: Kal-El, High Chancellor, Man of Steel

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Berserker, Rider

Height/Weight: 6'3 ft / 235 lbs

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Traits: Humanoid, Male, Alien, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: DC [Injustice]

**Parameters**

Strength: EX

Agility: EX

Luck: D

Endurance: EX

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Charisma [E]

A composite skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Once Kal-El was a beacon of hope and inspiration to the world and his fellow heroes, now, a tyrant bent on "protecting" the world by whatever means necessary.

Kryptonian Physiology [A]

As an extraterrestrial born on a planet with a red sun when exposed to a yellow or blue sun Kal-El gains different kinds of powers like flight, invulnerable skin, heat vision, among other powers. By absorbing yellow or blue sun radiation he can reduce the cost of mana upkeep for himself.

Mental Disorder [A+]

A skill that denotes one's mind that has fallen ill. It is not the Mad Enhancement that Berserkers usually possess. Thanks to the Joker he murdered his own wife and unborn child all the while Metropolis was baptized in nuclear fire, the trauma from these events broke him into becoming a tyrant in order to prevent history from repeating itself, by any means necessary.

**Noble Phantasm**

Yellow Power Ring: Symbol of Fear [A] [Anti-Unit]

Similar to the Green Lantern ring it is capable of doing anything the user can imagine and is powered by fear. During the war against the Green Lantern Corps a yellow ring found its way to Superman which combine with his own power and the boost he received from the fearful people of Earth was enough to overpower the combined might of Ganthet and Mogo the living planet. Despite this boost in power due to whatever image he wishes to maintain he will not use the ring that often if at all and will only use it in extreme situations.

Skull Ship: Usurped Vessel of the Collector [A] [Anti-World]

An advanced ship once belonging to the collector of knowledge Brainiac. The ship possesses advance technology capable of shrinking entire cities and even planets and weapons capable of defeating entire armadas. It also acts as an assembly factory, capable of producing drones among other devices for Superman's use. The ship is piloted by though.

**Bio**

The life of Clark Kent [Kal-El] followed a similar path to that of his main counterpart until the destruction of Metropolis due to the Joker's machinations. Having lost his wife, unborn child, and his city he isolated himself from the world before eventually coming back as its conqueror. Establishing the Regime, he overthrew the governments of the world and killed anyone that got in his way. Only Batman's Insurgency stood in his way and with the help of the Justice League of a parallel world were successful in overthrowing him. Sometime later Brainiac attacked Earth and Batman was forced to released him in order to reform the Justice League to combat him ending with their victory, but the team fractured on whether to kill or imprison Brainiac leading to a fight between them. With Superman's victory against Batman he killed Brainiac and merged his mind with the ship, restored the Regime, and brainwashed those that stood against him all the while forming a legion of powerful warriors from the worlds that Brainiac had collected.

* * *

**AN: Superman from the Injustice universe, a sad case really, having read the comics in my eyes it seemed that Wonder Woman actually was the one who pushed him on the road of becoming High Chancellor, but I digress. Quite frankly the bad ending of Injustice 2 has more potential for story telling that one in which Batman wins and have you guys seen him with that suit? It's awesome. Anyway, this entry was requested by darthwolf who was the first person to post a review on this fic so thanks and for the rest send your request on which alternate versions of characters you may want to see in the codex and hope you had a great day. **


	3. Entry 03: Sovereign of Destruction

Entry 03: Sovereign of Destruction

**Status**

Name: Hakuno Kishimani

Title: Sovereign of the Moon, Daughter of the Umbral Star

Gender: Female

Eligible Class: Moon Cancer, Ruler, Caster

Height/Weight: 5 ft / 99 lbs

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Traits: Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Fate/Extra

**Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: B

Luck: A

Endurance: D++

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: EX

**Skills**

Code Cast [B]  
Compiled programs that performs different kinds of effects such as healing, fire attacks, among other effects.

Champion of the Umbral Star [A+]

As one corrupted by the Harvest Star Hakuno is granted knowledge from thousands of civilizations as well the ability to create her own Anti-Cells by corrupting enemy programs, masters, and even Servants. She can also absorb them in order to increase her strength.

Pioneer of the Stars [EX]

The unique skill given to individuals that became turning points in human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

**Noble Phantasm**

The Regalia: Royal Authority of the Sovereign [EX] [Anti-World]

The Regalia is the ultimate proof of authority in the Moon Cell granting the user full use of the resources that it can provide.

Velbert 02: Sephyr the White Titan [EX] [Anti-World]

It is Altera's true form as the Vanguard of the Umbral Star; known as Sephyr in this form she is a being of pure destruction capable of wiping entire civilizations and gods alike. In this form she makes use of two skills which allows her to devastate her opposition.

Magical Energy Absorption: techniques equate to skills, knowledge, and civilization. To an Anti-Cell, there is no better form of nourishment. Any form of attack [interference] designed by intellect, however undeveloped the theory behind it may be, will only grant more power to Altera. The large firepower of greater magecraft and strategic weapons of science and technology will fuel the fire further. On the other hand, while pure magical energy, what can be called life-force itself, will also be mostly absorbed, it can still exert its regular effect. Only a discharge of a holy sword can deal an effective blow.

Crest of the Wandering Star: the ability to turn into a giant god in order to destroy civilization, her fundamental design. With this passive skill, the lives, structures, and concepts she destroys are absorbed as spiritron information and she increases in size. Further, due to her modifier as the Titan, whenever her structure reaches a size double to the previous [16M, 32M, 64M, 128M, 256M, 512M, 1024M] she will advance to the next stage, and all of her parameters are increased by one digit. For example, if STR A is equal to a value of 150, and a [+] doubles that to 300, then with the Titan modifier, what is 300 at first stage, becomes 3,000 at second stage; 30,000 at third stage; and so on, becoming 300,000,000 at her seventh stage.

**Bio**

Laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood Hakuno Kishimani though that she would never get to find out who she was and disappear like her forgotten memories. Unbeknownst to her agents of the Umbral Star sensed her despair and seeing an opportunity to strike at the Moon Cell converted her into one their own. Having been reborn as a daughter of Velber she was connected to the White Titan and summoned her avatar, Altera, as her Saber class Servant. With knowledge and power granted by the Umbral Star and with Altera by her side Hakuno proceeded with her mission, to win the Holy Grail War and acquire the Regalia. She decimated every obstacle in her path to victory eventually winning the Holy Grail War and acquiring the Regalia.

With it she temporarily shut down the Moon Cell and released Sephyr, sending her to Earth to finish what she had started 14,000 years ago. With the Earth destroyed and the Moon Cell Assimilated Hakuno proceeded to covert the surviving humans into soldiers of Velber along with the Servants. With the Moon Cell resources and the power of the Umbral Star no civilization across the cosmos was safe from this threat.

* * *

**AN: For the longest time I wanted to add a Fate character to the codex but never got around to do it until I decided to write the Alter Edition, which gave me the excuse to write my personal take on the characters. This doesn't mean that Fate characters will not appear on the main codex, they will, eventually. Anyway, my inspiration for writing this Hakuno Alter came about from a picture that I saw on Pinterest of both M/F Hakuno being corrupted by the Umbral Star and surprisingly there isn't much art, as far as I know, of them in this state much less a worthy fan fic of it. As always, I hope you guys had a great day, send your reviews on which character you want to see.**


	4. Entry 04: Hail to the King (False)

Entry 04: Hail to the King [False]

**Status**

Name: Scourge the Hedgehog

Title: Evil Sonic, King Scourge, Anti-Sonic

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Berserker

Height/Weight: 3'3 ft / 77 lbs

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Traits: Male, Humanoid, Servant, King, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: EX

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Instinct [A]

The ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Despite never having any formal training in his life Scourge is a natural fighter capable of combating with foes with more experience than he.

Might Make Right [B]

Scourge's unique form of Charisma; As someone who hails from a world in which the strong rules the weak Scourge ascended to the position of king of Moebius by defeating every obstacle in his way, ruling the planet with an iron fist. This skill allows Scourge to suppress those who are weak-willed forcing them to follow his orders.

Mana Burst (Wind) [C]

A version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with magical energy that imparts a wind effect. By spin dashing Scourge can generate shockwaves and lunch them at his opponents as well as use his speed to generate powerful wind-based attacks.

**Noble Phantasm**

Anarchy Beryl [A] [Anti Unit Self]

The Anti-Mobius equivalent of the Chaos Emeralds in Mobius Prime. The significant difference between the two is that those using Anarchy Beryl to access super transformations tend to last longer but at a cost of burning oneself out once the transformation ends.

Super Scourge [A+] [Anti-Army]

When using Anarchy Beryl Scourge can transform into Super Scourge and can do [theoretically] the same thing as Super Sonic, the main difference between both transformations is that it will last longer but it will burnout Scourge when it ends.

**Bio**

The complete opposite of Sonic in every way possible. After his encounter with the blue blur in his home reality, he was involved in a conflict with other alternate Sonics and would later come to Mobius Prime to cause trouble. In his attempt to steal the Master Emerald he was exposed to its energy causing his fur to permanently change to green and changed his name to complete the transformation. He would later return to Moebius and completely conquer the planet and set his sight on Mobius Prime, a plan that ended in failure and was sent to the No-Zone jail. With the help of the Destructix, he escaped the prison and returned to Moebius.

* * *

**AN: Not much to say about this one, Scourge appeared in the Archie Comics and hasn't appeared as of yet in the IDW series. Identical in abilities, opposite personalities, quite frankly when I read the Archie Comic Sonic series these were, in my opinion, the best confrontations in the series. Anyway, a question for you guys: what is your favorite dark version of the character you like? If they have one if not what would they be like? **


	5. Entry 05: Fairy Hunter

Entry 05: Fairy Hunter

**Status**

Name: Erza Knightwalker

Title: Fairy Hunter

Gender: Female

Eligible Class: Lancer, Berserker

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Traits: Female, Humanoid, Servant, Riding, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Fairy Tail

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: C

**Skills**

Charisma [E]

Charisma is a rare talent, but in rare cases, there are things that can affect the personality development. In the case of Knightwalker, her sadistic and cruel tendencies tend to affect both foes and allies alike.

Battle Continuation [A]

A skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. Only someone like Erza Scarlet or superior could take her down.

Eye of the Mind (False) [B]

A natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate sixth sense. The ability also grants an effect of resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions.

**Noble Phantasm**

Magic Spear: Ten Commandments [B] [Anti-Unit]

A magical spear stated to be one of the strongest weapons available in Edolas. By changing the spear's form, Erza Knightwalker can use 10 kinds of magic that the spear provides.

\- Default Form: A spear that splits into 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. It can give off a small timed explosion that damages the surrounding enemies.

\- Silfarion: A spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead that increases Knightwalker's speed dramatically as well as improves the jumping power of the user.

\- Mel Force: It enables Knightwalker to perform a vacuum wave against the enemy.

\- Explosion: A spear that creates an explosion around the point where the spear hits. The explosion does not damage the user.

\- Gravity Core: A spear that unleashes an orb of strong gravity.

\- Blue Crimson: A spear that divides into two: one attacks with fire and one attacks with ice. Knightwalker combines the two abilities to attack her enemies.

\- Rune Save: A spear that cuts through opponents' Magic.

\- Saint Spear, Ravelt: The strongest form of the Ten Commandments, its power is strong enough to shake the world with a single hit.

\- Ravelt Shocking Spear: Erza charges the head of the spear with Magical energy and attacks the target with a powerful Magical wave.

\- Cannon-Spear Form: A form of her spear that seems to be able to blast shots of energy that can pierce through objects and foes.

**Bio**

The Edolas counterpart to Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker was part of the Edolas Kingdom and the Royal Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. Sadistic, cruel, and arrogant Erza showed no mercy to her enemies earning her title of Fairy Hunter for her execution of most of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She would come face to face with her Earthland counterpart and be defeated by her evoking a change in perspective.

* * *

**AN: I love AUs, it allows us to retell our favorite stories with minor or major changes or even allow us to explore concepts that are way left field. Anyway, comment on who you guys want to see on this Codex and do tell which franchise's AU is your favorite. **


	6. Entry 06: Shattered Grid

Entry 06: Shattered Grid

**Status**

Name: Lord Drakkon

Title: Tommy Oliver [formerly]

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Saber, Berserker, Rider, Caster

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Traits: Male, Humanoid, Servant, King, Riding, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Power Rangers

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: A+

**Skills**

Evolution [A]

In life, Drakkon was successful in incorporating the powers of defeated Power Rangers into his own gaining great power in the process. There are three stages to the evolution which he can ascend to with the mana provided from the Master, but said stages need continuous mana flow to maintain and the final stage is akin to reaching godhood so it's impossible to reach unless the Master can provide the necessary power not to mention that the first two stages can be dangerous to both Master and Servant.

Monstrous Strength [C ~ A]

A skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. In base form, this skill provides excellent power to Lord Drakkon and the further he ascends in his Evolution the greater bonuses this skill will provide.

Phycological Warfare [A]

Lord Drakkon has a clear and astute understanding of how to demoralize his enemies by targeting their insecurities.

**Noble Phantasm**

Power Morpher [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

A device used by its users to access the morphing grid and utilize its power through the power coin.

Black Dragon [A] [Anti-Army]

A reconstructed Zord made from the parts of the Dragonzord. It has absorbing-power capabilities, phaser weaponry, and size alteration technology. It can change its size so it can be worn as armor and can also be controlled remotely.

**Bio**

Lord Drakkon, formerly known as Tommy Oliver, shared the same history as his prime counterpart until the point when the rangers freed him from the influence of the Sword of Darkness. Scared and confused he fled from the rangers and was once again found by Rita who convinced him to join her. Accepting her offer the forces of darkness conquered Earth laying waste to the rangers and eventually Rita herself would fall to Lord Drakkon's blade. Years later he would encounter the prime Power Rangers and be defeated by them and be imprisoned on Earth prime. He would escape and shattered the Morphing Grid and declare war on the Power Rangers across time and space. His final defeat would come at the hands of his prime counterpart.

**AN: The Power Ranger comic series by Boom Studios has been one of the best interpretations of the MMPR to date. It takes the classic team and puts them in a more serious setting and actually shows a world in which it is influenced by the Power Rangers and their enemies. The Shattered Grid event also gave us the best-looking ranger to date, I mean who of us back in the day never tough of our favorite ranger having a hybrid form of their ranger forms. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, comment on who you want to see in the Alter Codex, and I'll see you next time. **


End file.
